yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights of Hanoi
|image = |base = ハノイの 騎士 |furigana = ハノイの きし |romaji = Hanoi no kishi |members = Kiyoshi Kogami (Founder) Revolver (Leader) Spectre (Second-in-command) Three Knights *Doctor Genome *Faust *Baira Pandor (Anti Ignis AI) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū japanese = Daisuke Endo Taishi Murata (Ep 27) |appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS|color = White|writecolor = Gray}}The Knights of Hanoi are a mysterious hacker group that hacks via Dueling inside Link VRAINS. They will appear in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Their goal is to destroy the "AI World" known as "Cyberse" that exists somewhere in the depths of the Network. Profile The Knights of a Hanoi are an organization of hackers led by Revolver. The Knights all use a mostly white uniform with lines of differing colours in some parts of the uniform. On top of it, they wear a hooded white coat that covers their body and reaches the back of their knees. All Knights revealed so far are masked with the exception of Spectre, while Revolver's uniform lacks a hood, showing that the higher ranks utilize styled clothings but keep overall similar aesthetics. The Knights of Hanoi utilize "Cracking Dragon" to assault the digital world with its power. Individuals who fall victim to this dragon while in Link VRAINS have their accounts deleted from the system.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" LABO04 Knight of Hanoi.png|Knight of Hanoi's profile. FullBodyDrKogami.jpg|Dr. Kogami (Founder) FullBodyRevolvernewoutfit.png|Revolver (Leader) FullBodySpectre.jpg|Spectre (Second-In-Command) Ep022 Revolver, Faust and Vyra - Copy.png|Faust (Lieutenant) Baira.png|Baira (Lieutenant) Dr. Genomefullbody.png|Doctor Genome (Lieutenant) FullBodyPandor.png|Pandor (Anti Ignis AI) Biography Past Revolver's attack attacks the "Cyberse World".]]Five years before the start of the series, Revolver assaulted the "Cyberse World" with a "Cracking Dragon" of his own with the intention to destroy it. The different Artificial Intelligences that protected it were restrained by Revolver and thus unable to stop. However the AI Ignis appeared and forced a disconnection of the Cyberse World from the rest of the network, thus forcing Revolver out of the Cyberse World while keeping its location known only to him. However, Revolver, furious by Ignis' interference, ordered his "Cracking Dragon" to capture Ignis, which led to the AI to be dismembered by the monster's jaws. This made Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi spend the following years searching for Ignis' parts in order to find the location of the Cyberse World. Meeting and duel against Unknown Three years later after the attack on the Cyberse world, The Knights of Hanoi chased one mysterious man who followed them and stop them. They surround him, but suddenly someone show up and saved Unnamed. The person named himself Unknown and challenged the Knights of Hanoi to a duel. However, Unknown won the duel and asked them about the Lost Incident, but they told him that they only collect cyberse cards. Unknown then left thanks to Unnamed's escape program. The mysterious dungeon Three years later after the attack on Cyberse world, the Knights of Hanoi went to the mysterious dungeon in order to obtain and destroy the cyberse cards who were there. But, they need to wi n towards the Ancient Ghost and solve the riddle. One Knight of Hanoi challenged the Ancient Ghost, but he lost and got eaten by one monster. Another Knight of Hanois shows up and tried to stop Unknown and Unnamed, but Unnamed chains the Knight of Hanoi letting Unknown to duel the Ancient Ghost. After Unknown wins the duel, the Knight of Hanoi disappeared. Present Playmaker's interruption informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference.]] At the present, the Knights of Hanoi continued their search of Ignis; but had many of their operations interrupted by the mysterious Duelist Playmaker, who defeated their agents, earning a name for himself. Spectre informed Revolver that a trace of Ignis was detected and that SOL Technologies was in pursuit. Knowing that if SOL retrieved Ignis, they would be able to restore the Cyberse World and ruin the Knights' efforts, forcing the Knights to act. Spectre informed Revolver about Playmaker, who had interfered with the, before. Revolver wondered if Playmaker was a member of SOL, but dismissed the possibility as they would act more publicly. Spectre added that Playmaker erased every trace of his activity and eluded the Knights' searches, concluding that whoever he is he must be a skilled hacker. Revolver became interested in Playmaker, but decided to leave him for now as Ignis was their priority. Knight of Hanoi vs Playmaker with his "Cracking Dragon".]] While SOL Technology performed a City Scan in order to search for Ignis, the Knights of Hanoi decided to attack as the defenses of VRAINS would be left vulnerable at that point. Revolver ordered his men to search for Ignis, assaulting the digital world with their "Cracking Dragons" and ravaging the users in their way, deleting their accounts in the process. Ignis' remnants in the form of an eye was swiftly cornered by the Knights until Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi used the lowered defenses to create an alternative path for Ignis, who used the newly made escape route, but ended up in Yusaku's Duel Disk as a result. Yusaku entered VRAINS using his persona Playmaker, saving the Charisma Duelist Blue Angel at the nick of time before she was deleted. Yusaku then confronted the Knight of Hanoi who told him that the AI they were looking for was on his Duel Disk and threatened to delete it if they did not cease their attack. Since Ignis was bonded to Yusaku's Duel Disk, the Knights must defeat Playmaker in a Duel in order to obtain it. Revolver, watching from afar, was amused at Playmaker while the Knights' agent accepted the challenge. Ignis estimated that Playmaker's current Deck was not enough to defeat the Knight's "Cracking Dragon". He caused a Data Storm and instructed Playmaker to ride the wind and enter a Speed Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" s "Cracking Dragon".]] Knowing, the Speed Duel, the Knight Advance Summoned "Cracking Dragon" by relasing two "Hack Worms" during his first turn. He was suprised when Playmaker Summoned a Cyberse Monster, Revolver stated that they had destroyed a vast amount of them to the point they believed Cyberse monsters to be extinct. Despite this, The Knight activated the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing "Cyberse Wizard"'s ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to Playmaker. Playmaker activated the effect of "Cyberse Wizard" and changed "Cracking Dragon" to Defense Position which amused the Knight. Playmaker attacked "Cracking Dragon" with "Cyberse Wizard" but the Knight said "Cracking Dragon" cannot destroyed by monsters lower Level that itself. During his second turn, the Knight activated his Skill "Double Draw" letting him draw two cards. He activated his Magic Card "DDoS Attack", letting him target a Machine-Type monster he controls and send any number of "DDoS Attack" from his Deck to his Graveyard and inflict damage to the opponent equal to the number of send "DDoS Attack" times the Level of the target monster times 100. He sent two "DDoS Attack", targeted "Cracking Dragon" and inflicted 1600 damage to Playmaker who fell from his D-Board but is saved by Blue Angel. Shortly after, The Knight equiped "Cracking Dragon" with his Equip Magic Card "Aircrack Storm" letting to "Cracking Dragon" to attack twice, if he destroys the opponent's monster by battle. "Cracking Dragon" attacked "Cyberse Wizard" but Playmaker protected it by using his Trap Card "Three-Strike Barrier". The Kight saw Playmaker be absorbed into a tornado within the Data Storm and said he'll consumed by the Data Storm and meet his end. However, Playmaker managed to escape and performed a Link Summon to summon the Link Monster "Decode Talker". Playmaker activated the effects of "Decode Talker" and "Cyberse Wizard" to destroy "Cracking Dragon" and defeated the Knight.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" .]] Playmaker subsequently attempts to interrogate the Knight, who started a self-destruction mechanism in response before Ignis suddenly deleted him from the system to protect himself and Playmaker. Specter and Revolver subsequently elaborated the events of the Duel with Playmaker. Revolver preferred Playmaker having his hands on Ignis for a while over SOL Technology having him, but added they should not leave him with Playmaker for too long. He them summed up a list of characteristics of Playmaker's that might help discover his true identity, one of these being that Playmaker would eventually want to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Later on, Revolver sensed Ignis and tried to find him but failed. He later discussed a new program with Kiyoshi Kogami. Hearing an alarm, Revolver briefly logged off VRAINS to go visit his father and assured him he would fulfill his wish.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Approaching Blue Angel that he want her to beat Playmaker.]] Later inside the Knights base, he and Spectre watched Blue Angel's public announcement to duel Playmaker. Spectre told Revolver that they could use her. Inside Link VRAINS, Spectre appeared from the shadows to speak to a waiting Blue Angel. He told her how Playmaker hadn't showed up and she questioned if he was a Knight. Ignoring the question, he said hello to her and the section where they were meeting then turned into a darkened, digital area. Spectre, appearing bigger then his usual size, walked into Blue Angel before disappearing. The shock made Blue Angel shield her eyes. He appeared behind Blue Angel which shocked her and as she moved, he appeared before her. He said he was a fan of hers and she accused him of lying. He denied this and said he wanted her to beat Playmaker, while now appearing on the floor. Spectre then returned to standing and held up a glowing purple card. He fired it towards Blue Angel which hit her. He told her this card will open a door deep in your heart. He wished her luck and disappeared. The card seemed to be absorbed into her duel disk upon his exit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Blue Angel vs Playmaker The Duel began and Blue Angel punished Playmaker repeatedly with the effect damage combo from her "Trickstar" cards forcing Playmaker to the defensive, although she later discovered it was his plan all along in order to use his Storm Access Skill. Revolver watched from afar, confident that once Blue Angel used "Dark Angel" she would be unable to disobey them. Blue Angel attempted to defeat Playmaker using her Skill "Trickstar Fraud " in order to force Playmaker to draw cards and inflict game-ending damage, but he prevented this by using "Defect Compiler" to nullify the damage. With little resources left, Blue Angel resorted to using "Dark Angel", which had a severe effect on her. Playmaker rapidly used a combination of "Encode Talker", "Defect Compiler", and "Frontline Disturbance" to increase the ATK of "Encode Talker" and weaken that of "Trickstar Holly Angel" in order to defeat Blue Angel with a single attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" The deal discussing about the importance of destroy Ignis and Cyberse.]] When Blue Angel was defeated, Revolver was certain that Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. Kiyoshi Kogami said Ignis had to be destroyed and Revolver was concerned about Kogami since he designed Ignis. Kogami told Revolver was a painful decision to destroy the AI, while Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and Cyberse. When Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl captured and interrogated Playmaker, Revolver appeared before them and demanded him to be freed, as he was challenging him to a Duel. When Akira refused, Revolver showed his power by summoning a Data Storm and obliterating the place. He also threatened to destroy LINK VRAINS, but stated that was not his intention, since he was interested in Ignis that Playmaker had in his possession. When Akira refused to handover Ignis, Revolver revealed they placed a computer virus inside Blue Angel as a hostage and only they had the ability to reverse it with the removal program. Revolver admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker out. Akira demands Revolver to hand over the removal program, but he reminds Akira that he is in no position of making demands. Furthermore, Revolver also knew that Akira, as the Security-in-Chief, had to take Ignis back, but doing so would make Blue Angel - Akira's sister - under permanent effect of the virus. Thus, he promised to hand over the program if Playmaker defeats him. Hesitate at first, Akira freed Playmaker while Revolver left to wait for Playmaker to come and Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" As the two rode off on the Data Wind, Revolver reminded Playmaker he interfered a lot of times in the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Playmaker promised to defeat him and uncover their identities while Revolver didn't care much for Playmaker's since they had many enemies. He declared their mission was to retrieve Ignis and was surprised that Playmaker had no knowledge of Ignis as an AI. Ignis promised to eat Revolver's program and reclaim his body back, while Revolver stated if he were to win, Ignis would be his own. Revolver vs Playmaker Revolver admitted he didn't bring his AI for his Duel Disk, as he didn't trust them, claiming the internet was but a fiction. He valued the personal values of man, and didn't trust the fake relationships and dedications over LINK VRAINS; in his words, such ignorance would destroy the world, as would Ignis and declared Playmaker as his enemy for helping Ignis. Before the Duel began, Revolver waved his hand causing the LINK VRAINS to be crushed and replaced with lava rivers and fiery lakes. Taking the first turn, Revolver used "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon two "Dragonoid Tokens" and Advance Summon "Cracking Dragon". He then summoned the "Dragonoid Tokens" on Playmaker's field and used "Cracking Dragon's" effect to deal him damage. Despite this, the Playmaker managed to turn around the tables by Link Summoning three monsters and destroying "Cracking Dragon" with "Decode Talker", lowering Revolver's LP to 1400. Despite having the advantage, Playmaker noted that Revolver was vigorous and would not give up. Revolver thanked Playmaker for clearing his field, as he brought out "Twin Triangle Dragon" and revived "Cracking Dragon" back, at cost of it unable to attack and shaving 500 LP off. "Storm Access".]] Revolver sensed a power inside the network, and summoned a Data Storm, showing off the Skill Playmaker has, "Storm Access". With such power, Revolver used all of his monsters to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon", for he was amused to use a Cyberse monster against other Cyberse monsters. Using "Draconid Generator", Revolver had "Bomber Dragon" use its effect to destroy "Dragonoid Token" and Playmaker's "Condenser Death Stalker", albeit the latter's effect caused Revolver's LP to be lowered down to 100. Despite this, "Decode Talker's" ATK were lowered down and Revolver had "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroy it. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's" effect caused Playmaker to take damage equal to "Decode Talker's" ATK. Revolver claimed that Playmaker lost this Duel and smiled, as his dragon executed it's effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" However, a rematch occurred afterwards which Playmaker won. He obtained the cure and freed Blue Angel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Another case At a later point, Kiyoshi Kogami dropped a "seed" into a well-like environment somewhere within LINK VRAINS to begin their next plan.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Revolver was still at the pit, with his father absent. He remarked the battle for humanity would begin soon enough.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 21:"A New Battle Begins" Hanoi then started a phenomenon known as Another to find Playmaker. A virus which takes people inside of LINK VRAINS unwillingly and makes them unable to log out. They use the same parameters as Playmaker to hunt him down. Each one uses an old-style Duel Disk, they are all talented Duelists and they are all hackers. Once taken into LINK VRAINS, Doctor Genome puts them in a coma. Revolver later appeared in the Knights base and showed annoyance that the data on the Hanoi Project data would be erased and Revolver would never know Playmaker's identity. Kogami appeared on a holoscreen and said that the plan was coming together and questioned Revolver's "long face". Revolver said he couldn't move on until he beat Playmaker. Kogami seemed to understand his desire but said his plan couldn't wait long. Hanoi later attacked LINK VRAINS and some duelists who refused to Duel them. However the Knights used a program to force them to duel. Each of the Duelists were defeated by Hanoi. Revolver, who watched the action nearby, stated that over a thousand joined the Knights but they were mostly "hoodlums" and that they only joined Hanoi for self-promotion and their opposition to LINK VRAINS. Faust and Baira then appeared and stated that the "hoodlums" were tarnishing their reputation and said that it was time to carry out Kogami's wishes. Dr. Genome vs Go Onizuka After the Knights had attacked the Duelists, Go appeared, disguised as Playmaker, and easily defeated them without needing to Duel. Dr. Genome later appeared and knew that Go was in disguise, the two then commenced a Speed Duel with Genome using another program, the Data Gale.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Go beat Genome eventually and gained the Removal Program needed to wake up Makoto. Playmarker and Go defeat various Knights of Hanoi mooks. After defeating another mook Playmaker and Ai then interrogated him and asking him about the removal program that can cure victims of Anothers. Before the knight could explain, he was erased by Baira. Kitamura unleashed his army of AI Duelists onto an incoming wave of Knights. The AI Duelists took down several Knights but Baira and Faust turned up to turn the tide. They quickly dispatched the army.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Blue Angel vs Baira Blue Angel dueled Baira after she threatened LINK VRAINS. Baira was able to counter Blue Angel's deck but ]]eventually Blue Angel won the Duel. As Baira was about to lose, she was reminded of her past thanks to Blue Angel. This prompted her to release the Another cure and wake up all the Duelists who had been rendered comatose. Knight of Hanoi vs (Lonely) Brave Max N aoki Shima made his debut in LINK VRAINS as Lonely Brave, after being frustrated by the lack of commitment to help from his Duel Club. Inside, he was impressed by LINK VRAINS but was quickly challenged to a Duel by a Knight of Hanoi. Lonely Brave was able to win the Duel and changed his name to Brave Max. Naoki's kidnapping and Faust vs Playmaker Faust kidnapped Naoki in real life to get Playmaker to Duel him inside LINK VRAINS. Faust and Playmaker Dueled with Faust saying that the Ignis couldn't be trusted. Regardless Playmaker defeated Faust, freeing Naoki in real life. This now left all three high-ranking members of Hanoi in a coma inside the Knights base. Ghost Girl vs Revolver Ghost Girl reached the Reprocessing plant and her "fireflies" pointed her to a platform. Emma used the rope on her Duel Disk to swing to the platform and Revolver was waiting for her. Revolver blocked all exits and also stopped Ghost Girl from logging out. They begun a speed duel. Ghost Girl lost to Revolver and was sealed away to become part of the Tower of Hanoi. Revolver mocked Playmaker before departing. Afterwards Hanoi's plan begun as a giant tower emerged inside the network. Hanoi Tower LINK VRAINS was shut down by SOL Technologies up on the tower appearing. It emerged that the tower was connected to the underground erasing plant, which in return would allow Hanoi to erase the entire internet which would have catastrophic results around the world. They would also have only six hours to stop it as each hour, the tower would gain a ring and would be complete once all six are set. Inside users were turned into data along with LINK VRAINS beginning to be erased. Kitamura's test by Spectre Kitamura entered the network and discussed about joining Hanoi with Revolver as he feared since Hanoi took complete control of LINK VRAINS, he would no longer get a promotion. Revolver referred him to Duel Spectre to see if he was good enough to join. Spectre beat Kitamura and despite his please, Spectre turned Kitamura into data. Spectre vs Blue Angel B lue Angel met Spectre and they begun a Master Duel as the Data Storms had vanished due to the tower Spectre begun to mock Blue Angel as they dueled despite Blue Angel trying to understand Spectre through their duel. Despite a brave battle, Blue Angel was defeated by Spectre and knocked out upon landing on the ground. Spectre vs Playmaker A s Playmaker made his way to the tower, Spectre and Playmaker met on a bridge and begun a duel with Spectre announcing he was apart of the Hanoi Project, just as Playmaker had been. Elsewhere Akira entered the network to save Blue Angel upon finding her body unconscious in the real world. Akira was trapped by Dr. Kogami in a cage and was told if he touched the bars, he to would lose consciousness. The two spoke about Dr. Kogami's past and once Dr. Kogami left, Blue Angel was turned into data. The data emerged with Spectre as he used it to prove his threat to Playmaker. Playmaker wins against Spectre, who turn into data and disappeared. Revolver vs Go Onizuka Revol ver faced up to Go Onizuka who had arrived at the tower. Revolver was able to defeat Go Onizuka and turn him into data, Playmaker thanked Go Onizuka for showing off Revolver's Mirror Force.Revolver faced up to Go Onizuka who had arrived at the tower. Revolver was able to defeat Go Onizuka and turn him into data, Playmaker thanked Go Onizuka for showing off Revolver's Mirror Force.RevolverRevolver RevolverRevolver Revolver vs Playmaker final duels Playmaker and Revolver begun a speed Duel which resulted in a DRAW. During this Duel, Revolver tried to use his Skill Storm Access but was unable to, Dr. Kogami appeared and gave his last strength to Revolver to fulfill the Knight's as a liar]] mission. With this, Dr. Kogami died in real life. After the DRAW, both were logged out of LINK VRAINS. F and Shoichi Kusanagi]]inding out the truth, meeting in real life, Yusaku and Ryoken logged back in again and begun their final Duel. Revolver was able to take the advantage and build an Extra Link, shocking Playmaker. With his life points nearly down to zero, Playmaker was able to win the Duel and free all from the tower with it also collapsing. The return of the Knights of Hanoi Three months later, Revolver along with Spectre, Dr. Genome and Faust analyze Playmaker and his new summon Doctor Genome and Faust]]methods, as well Soulburner who they called him second Playmaker and they know his real identity, Takeru Homura who Revolver told that he's the one of the Lost Incident kids who also has an Ignis. Spectre complains that no Ignis came to him, while Dr. Genome told him that is obvious because Spectre is one of the Knights of Hanoi. Revolver also talked about Go Onizuka who now works for SOL Technologies as Bounty hunter and Blood Shepherd who knows the Ignis algorithm. After that, Ryoken along with his friends break in the prison and release Kyoko Taki. With that, Revolver declare that the Knights of Hanoi are back. Windy vs Revolver After Revolver shows up stopping Windy's attack towards Playmaker and Ai, R evolver declares that in the name of the Knights of Hanoi, he'll kill the Ignises. Lightning then attacked Revolver, but he easy removed that attack. Windy challenges Revolver to a duel as they start master dueling. Windy mocked Revolver and tried to trick him by using Revolver's trap cards against Revolver, but at the end Revolver managed to Synchro summon and defeat Windy. Then, Fau st, Baira and Dr. Genome used the anti Ignis program to kill Windy. Just before they kill Windy, Lightning saved him and declares war to humanity. After reve aling Lightning that he was the one who destroyed Cyberse world, Playmaker and the others were in shock when they saw Bohman, Haru and Jin Kusanagi. After Playmaker went to chase Lightning and Jin, Spectre asked Revolver what to do, as Revolver said only to call SOL Technologies to give them job. Approaching Blood Shepherd After Blood Shepherd logs in Link VRAINS, Revolver shows up behind him. Revolver starts to talk about how Blood Shepherd got huge hole in his heart after losing his father. Blood Shepherd was surprised that Revolver knows his identity. Revolver told him that he knows everything. Revolver talks to Blood Shepherd about his desire for revenge. Blood Shepherd got angry at Revolver saying to stop talking like he knows him. Blood Shepherd told that he wont forgive the AI's for hurting his mother. Revolver agreed with him saying that this desire is important for revenge. Revolver told him that the Knights of Hanoi wants to use his fighting spirit against the Ignises, because they wont have much time. Blood Shepherd asked why is that, as Revolver answered him that some of the Ignises declared war against humanity. Blood Shepherd was surprised, but Revolver told him that now is the time to annihilate the Ignises. Revolver told Blood Shepherd that his goal is same as The Knights of Hanoi. Blood Shepherd asked Revolver that he means to team up with the Knights of Hanoi as Revolver confirmed that. Blood Shepherd told Revolver that he doesn't know them and why should he team up with them. Revolver smirked telling Blood Shepherd to leave his pride as lone wolf and that he'll force him to obey him. Blood Shepherd told Revolver that he's so much confident and that he can erase him by counting to three. As Blood Shepherd started counting, Revolver disappeared and show up behind Blood Shepherd on the second count. Blood Shepherd asked Revolver why on the second count, but Revolver simply told him that Blood Shepherd will do anything to accomplish his goal and that's why Revolver choose Blood Shepherd. Blood Shepherd said that is interesting and he can't wait to test the power of the Knights of Hanoi. Revolver vs Blood Shepherd Faust Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Groups Category:Duelists Category:Antagonists Category:Link VRAINS Users